Music and You
by Fyras14
Summary: Music is quite charming, isn't it? Yeah, sure is charming...however, don't get me wrong, there. You're quite charming, too." A Majora's Mask one-shot. Contains minor spoilers, read at your own risk.


Fyras14: Hello everybody...so far, this week has given me a lot of inspiration...this new one-shot is about two Zoras from Majora's Mask, Lulu and Mikau, and a little fan made background on how they met...I hope you all enjoy this one! If something sounds confusing, since I myself am not good in music, feel free to tell me! Any suggestion for improvement will be fine. This is what one gets if they watch American Idols, Mexican version all Sundays....

Please read and review, or criticize, whichever comes first.

2/9/09- Fix some things...thank you for pointing them out, ChocolateTeapot!

**

* * *

Music and You**

Lulu had always loved music.

Since she was just a little baby Zora, she would always swim close to her mother, in order to hear her beautiful voice, as she followed the melody on the guitar or on any other instrument that were willing to play with her. Once she could walk on land, Lulu followed her mother everywhere, chasing her as a dog would to his master, listening her beautiful voice fill the domain. Soon, Lulu would begin to sing along her as well, creating melodies that made no sense at all, but to her young mind, they were beautiful.

One day, however, everything changed. Her mother passed away from an illness, and Lulu was forced to sing her songs alone, but then, once she began to sing alone, her songs no longer held the same meaning. All the time that she thought that she was making a beautiful melody, was nothing but a lie. The lyrics never matched the song, and her tone of voice was too loud, when it should have been lower to match with the music's rhythm. Lulu's voice was never perfect, lyrics were a mess, her voice was too loud or too low. Soon, the young female Zora lost all interest in music, only bothering to hear the melody, but never sing along with it. Her interest in music began to die out, like a flame that was ignored by the wind, waiting for the candle to give up.

The only thing that Lulu would do all day, was watch as the Zora swam, round and round, going from here to there. Music would always fill her ears, but her throat would be dry, no longer wishing to follow the melody. At least, not before he came.

He was one strange Zora, always sitting at the edge of the huge clamp like stage in the middle of the domain. Using old fish bones to play some strange, yet peaceful melody. Covered in strange blue tattoos, this Zora cared for nothing but hearing his strange, yet charming melody echo across the domain. Her ears would always hear a new song every day, each a different rhythm, tone, and meaning. Lulu would always be caught staring at him, her ears following every single note that flew out from the old fish bones. One time she was even willing to sing along with the melody, but she gave up, remembering how she had been criticize for singing at her own pace. She, however, ended up giving up, one day, when most of the domain was alone, only he and his bone fish remained, playing beautiful melodies. The Zora hummed along with the song, finally catching the attention of the other Zora in the domain. Lulu had barely noticed that he was walking up to her, holding those old fish bones in his hands, as he smiled towards her.

"Music is quite charming, isn't it?" he had asked her that fateful day. Lulu nodded, a bit shyly, already embarrassed by being caught in the act of humming along with his music. "Yeah, sure is charming…however, don't get me wrong, there. You're quite the charmer, too." He was already sitting next to her, and poor Lulu saw no way out of this conversation. "Name's Mikau," the Zora, Mikau, told her, smiling as he extended his hand out for her to shake it. Lulu hesitated a moment before she shook the Zora's hand.

"Lulu.."

"Lulu, eh? I've been seeing you a while around here, miss. Something troubling you?" While Lulu thought it would be pointless to talk of her troubles with a stranger, his eyes seemed to show true concern for her.

"Well, you could say…"

"I could? Then pray tell, what is it, Lulu? Maybe I can give you a hand…" Mikau told her, then added teasingly, "or a fin." Lulu smiled at his attempt for a joke, but then sighed, and looked down at the clear water that surrounded the clamp stage.

"Well, how can I say this? I was actually here, hearing you play those beautiful songs…it made me want to sing again…"

"Ah! You sing, Lulu?"

"I used to sing, before…" Mikau seemed confused, only for a while, before he decided to press on the subject.

"You used to sing? And you stopped? Such a beautiful girl liked you stopped singing…why?" Lulu sighed, and moved the water with her feet.

"You wouldn't understand…"

"Maybe if you told me," Mikau said, giving her a sincere pat on her shoulder. "Was it tiresome? Foolish, maybe?" Lulu suddenly looked up.

"No! It was never tiresome…it was always lovely, I never got tire of it."

"And you quit?" Mikau now, was very confused. "Why quit something you love?"

"They told me I never sang in the right way…I was too loud when my voice should have been lower, too low when it was suppose to be louder…they said my voice never matched up to the song…" As Lulu stood there explaining everything to Mikau, the young Zora began to laugh, making the other feel sadden and even a little angry. "Maybe I shouldn't even be telling you this! Yo-you jerk!!" She was about to stand up, only to feel Mikau grab her by the hand.

"No, silly!! I ain't laughing at you!!" The Zora explained, making Lulu cock an eyebrow at him.

"Then wh--"

"Let me tell you something Lulu…music is simple. Whether you make it or sing it, it is always simple."

"That's not true!"

"Oh, yes it is! Now, listen! I don't know who told you that your voice has to be low or loud, or in pace with the music, but that's not the way it works." Mikau grabbed his bone fish, and began to play a beautiful, yet strange melody on it. "Can you hear this crocked song? Well, its crocked because I wanted it that way…music, as I told you, is simple, never is it complicated. If the heart is difficult, making the music and your voice work together will be difficult as well…follow with the music with your voice, not let the music follow you. Think, two petals that fall at the same time, never matter how crocked or ugly they may appear, they will always fall in a slow pace, at the same time…the wind may blow them away, but that is only to show you a different rhythm, a new melody that takes them away and alone..Now, follow my song with your voice, Lulu…don't care whether its tone is high or low, just care to follow the leader…" He began another melody in his guitar of bones. At first, Lulu hesitated to follow along, but soon, she found herself first, humming along with the music, and letting the words flow away from her mouth. Her voice chased every shadow, and attracted all the Zora that were willing to stay and hear it. Soon, the song was done, and so was her voice.

Lulu almost fell to the water when she heard the chorus of applauses, and Mikau looked up to her, a smile of accomplishment in his face. "See?" he told her, once the crowd had dispersed and they were alone once more. "Music is only difficult if your heart is difficult…its not about how the voice sounds, nor how the music flows, its all about teamwork…"

"Teamwork? Maybe…maybe I just need to learn more about music and flow then," Lulu told him, and planted a small kiss on his cheek. Mikau looked back at her in surprise, as she got up from the ground.

"And that was for?"

"A thank you…I had lost faith in my voice, Mikau…and you brought that faith back..I'm happy." Mikau smiled.

"Well, any time…just remember…music and voice are as one…follow one, follow the other…" She gave a smile and nodded, walking away from him as he began another of his strange melodies. Lulu turned to face him, and then, smiled.

"Hey, Mikau!" The other Zora looked back at her, putting a stop to his music.

"Yes?"

"I'll be looking forward to our next session…" She winked and disappeared into the deep waters of the domain. Mikau laughed a little once she was gone.

"And I shall wait for that beautiful voice to accompany my music…like a pair of dancers…each taking one step at a time, at the same time…" And soon, a beautiful and majestic melody filled their home.

* * *

So, what do you think!? Good or bad!? Please, leave a review and let me know if you like it!!


End file.
